Ride at Your Own Risk: The Hell Ride : Part One
by decayedmatter
Summary: It was almost Halloween, and everything started with a simple dare... (original story)


Ride at Your Own Risk  
The Hell Ride  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Megumi was in the bathroom fixing her hair. It was nine o'clock in the evening, October thirty-first-it was the day she and her friends had been waiting for. Gairen, along with the others would be fetching Yokino and her any moment now; she wondered if Yokino was finished already. She went out the bathroom and went through her closet for her favorite black sweater. Megumi jerked when she heard a loud rapping on her door, and accidentally bumped her head on the closet's door. "Ow..." she grumbled. "Are you finished?" asked a familiar voice from outside her room. "Yes," Megumi replied. "All right, I'll be waiting downstairs," her brother informed. "That Yokino scared the wits outta me," she thought irritably. "Ouch. My head still hurts..." Then, Megumi heard a car horn. "They're here!" she exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed her sweater and slid some money into her pocket. When she opened the door, she took a step back, and screamed. It was horrifying sight. The tall monster stood in front of her and grabbed her shoulder. She stared aghast at the face that had bloody, bobbing eyes and rotten flesh, some of it burned. A familiar voice escaped from the monster's mouth, and she glared at it. "I could kill you!" she yelled angrily. "You should've seen your face!" laughed Yokino. "Shut up!" Megumi yelled again. "Come on," he urged, quickly changing the subject. "They're here," he continued. "All right," said Megumi, managing to calm down. She smiled. "Let's go."  
  
Chapter 1 Tanada Kaito  
  
HONK! HONK! HONK!  
  
Michiko: What's taking them so long? Kino: Who knows?  
  
Toshi looked at his wristwatch and faced them.  
  
Toshi: It's only 9:15. Why are you such in a hurry?  
  
Michiko arched her eyebrow at Toshi.  
  
Michiko: Why? Are you getting scared?  
  
Toshi gave out a laugh.  
  
Toshi: Are you crazy? Of course not!  
  
Megumi and Yokino went out of the house and into the car.  
  
Michiko: Finally! Megumi: *Grins. * You're really in this, Michiko? Michiko: Of course I am! Get in! *She urged playfully. * Toshi: That's a cool mask, Yokino! *As Yokino got in the car. * Yokino: I know. You should've seen Megumi's face when I freaked her out! *Laughs. * Megumi: Shut up! Sometimes I think you're younger than I me! You can be so immature! Kino: *Smiles. * Cool down, guys. Come on, Gairen. Let's go. Gairen: All right. *He said calmly. * Megumi: (Why is Gairen so calm today?)  
  
The streets were filled with children wearing Halloween costumes. They were all trick-or-treating each house they passed.  
  
Yokino: *Still wearing his mask. * Cool, isn't it? *Shows Michiko his mask. *  
  
Michiko was obviously irritated.  
  
Michiko: Could you please take that mask off?! *Pushing his face. * Yokino: All right, all right! *Takes of his mask. * Toshi: Are you guys sure that you want to continue this dare? Megumi: *Smiles. * I've been waiting for this day for a week. I'm not about to back out now. Kino: That's right. Me neither.  
  
Kino gazed at the window.  
  
Kino: What are we going to do now? The carnival is still a long way from here. Toshi: Why don't we tell ghost stories? Yokino: Cool! Megumi: Great! So who's going to tell the story?  
Toshi: Do you guys know the story about the third principal of our  
school? I guess that was about seven or eight years ago. Megumi: Yeah? What about? Toshi: You haven't heard? Michiko: *Shrugs. * What happened? Toshi: That principal was really the cantankerous type. Megumi: Um, hello? Could you please rephrase that? *Raises an eyebrow. * Toshi: *Grins. * I meant grumpy, cranky, grouchy, crabby, p- Megumi: Okay, okay! I get the picture! *Smiles. * Michiko: So? *Talks abruptly. *  
Toshi: *Raises an eyebrow at Michiko. * What's your problem? *He shook  
his head and then continued. * Well, anyway, he wasn't just grouchy.  
He was really strict, you know. Too strict, I might add. *Pauses. * He  
didn't allow students to be tardy. Of course, nothing's wrong with  
that. Well, at least not until he brings the students to the detention  
room and whips them for the violation. Yokino: What?! Megumi: How cruel! Toshi: Be grateful that he isn't our principal anymore! Even the teachers were scared of him.  
Kino: Didn't any of the parents complain? I mean the whipping would  
definitely leave you bleeding. It's sure to leave scars.  
  
Michiko secretly stared at the scar on her wrist.  
  
Toshi: Yeah. They did, but the principal denied it and blamed it on  
the teachers. Only few teachers were left back then because they  
either resigned, or they were sent to jail for child abuse. Not to  
mention that they were all innocent. What's worse, the parents of the  
students backed him up!  
Megumi: But how about the students? Didn't they tell their parents  
what happened?  
Toshi: They didn't believe their own children.  
Kino: *Curious. * Why?  
Toshi: Well. *Thinks. * I don't know if I remember it right, but, I  
heard he was a pretty good hypocrite. He sends gifts to the parents of  
the students every time there's an occasion.  
Yokino: Wow. Was he rich?  
Toshi: I guess so. Everyone in the school hated the principal. It's  
really weird that he was able to keep it a secret from the parents for  
so long. Michiko: *Shrugs. * So what about him? I thought we were talking about ghost stories. Toshi: Yes, we are. *Voice becomes more serious. * They said he was cursed.  
  
Everyone became quiet and attentive.  
  
Toshi: I'm not really sure, but from what I've heard, a weird old lady  
who was always loitering in his lawn cursed him. Kino: And then what happened? Why was he cursed? *Asks intently. *  
Toshi: They say that he shouted at the old lady when she asked for  
food, and then he told her to scram. Kino: No wonder. *Laughs. * With a kind attitude like that! Megumi: What happened after? Toshi: Lots of things happened. Yokino: Like what?  
Toshi: He heard loud rapping on the doors, continuous tapping on the  
windows, and worst of all-ghosts.  
  
Gairen took a turn around the curve. They were already out of town, and the place was getting darker. Megumi shivered.  
  
Megumi: Ghosts? Toshi: Yes. He kept seeing people hanged on gallows. Yokino: Really? *Asks nervously. * Toshi: The worst thing about that was they all had their eyes open, and they all looked straight at him. Michiko: What was that?! *She pointed, her voice nearly faint. *  
  
They all looked out the window to where Michiko was pointing.  
  
Yokino: What?! Michiko: I-I saw something! S-Something white! Its eyes were gleam- gleaming!  
  
Toshi broke out in laughter; Michiko glared at Toshi.  
  
Michiko: What's so funny?! Toshi: Look again! *Continues to laugh. *  
  
Michiko looked back and saw a white dog walking and wagging its tail. Megumi could see her flush with embarrassment and anger though it was dark.  
  
Toshi: *Trying to contain himself. * Dogs' eyes reflect light. Maybe  
that's why-ha-ha-maybe that's why you saw gleaming eyes!! Ha-ha-ha!  
*Laughs again. *  
  
Megumi tried to keep herself from laughing.  
  
Michiko: Hmph! *Crossing her arms in front of her. * Kino: Stop it, Toshi. What happened next, anyway? *Trying to change the topic. * Toshi: Well, remember those people hanging on the gallows? That was the reason he went mad. Kino: He went mad? Toshi: What do you expect? After seeing them night after night-that's terrible! Yokino: Then? *Eager to know what happened. * Toshi: He ran outside his house screaming, and was never heard of again.  
  
All of a sudden, Michiko buried her face in her hands and cried.  
  
Michiko: That isn't true. He died. *She sobbed. *  
  
They all stared at Michiko, except for Gairen who gazed through the rear view mirror.  
  
Yokino: M-Michiko.  
  
Michiko wiped her tears and faced them.  
  
Michiko: That's what happened. H-He died. After going crazy, he  
jumped off a cliff, thinking that he could fly... Then-then that  
was it. Megumi: How do you know? Michiko looked at Megumi with wet eyes.  
  
Michiko: His name is Tanada Kaito. Kino: What do you mean?  
  
Toshi's eyes widened with disbelief.  
  
Toshi: No way. Michiko: Yes. He was my father. The third principal was my father. Megumi: But how?  
Michiko: I never told anybody about it.  
  
She showed the scar at her wrist.  
  
Michiko: Even I couldn't escape his harshness. I'm sorry for not  
telling you guys. I thought you people might think I'm also cursed. I  
thought you wouldn't want to be friends with me.  
  
Kino wrapped an arm around Michiko.  
  
Michiko: *Blushing. * Kino. Yokino: We're not like that, you know. Of course we're still you're friends. Michiko: *Smiles. * Yokino. Megumi: Hey, Gairen. You've been awfully quiet. Kino: Yeah, Megumi's right.  
  
Gairen shrugged and kept quiet.  
  
Toshi: What's your problem? Gairen: Don't you think we'd better head back? I don't think I want to go to the carnival anymore.  
  
Chapter 2 Warning  
  
Michiko: Are you insane?! After waiting for so long?! Yokino: Yeah! Don't tell me you're getting scared, Gairen! Gairen: I'm not. I'm warning you.  
  
They all looked at Gairen with a confused faces.  
  
Michiko: *Drying her tears. * What are you talking about? Gairen: The carnival is haunted for real. Toshi: How do you know that? Gairen: I just went there last night. Megumi: What? So that's why-  
  
Megumi recalled the other day.  
  
|Flashback|  
  
Gairen approached Megumi on her porch.  
  
Gairen: I'm sorry. I really have something important to do. Megumi: But- Gairen: *Touches Megumi's cheeks. * It's really important. Megumi: What is it? Gairen: I can't tell you that. *Smiles. * Megumi: Why can't you? Gairen: Just trust me, okay?  
  
Megumi looked down and hesitated. Finally, she faced Gairen and nodded her head. Megumi: All right, but be careful.  
  
Gairen gave Megumi a gentle peck on the cheek.  
  
Gairen: See you. Megumi: *Smiles. * Bye.  
  
|End|  
  
Megumi: So that's what you were going to do. You were going to the carnival ahead of time. Kino: What for? *Looking confused. *  
  
Gairen took a deep breath.  
  
Gairen: I heard that one girl who rode on the Hell Ride with her friends were killed inside the ride. Toshi: *Shudders. * H-How?  
Gairen: Some serial killer was inside the ride. When they got out, the  
girl and her friends had all of their heads cut off. Michiko: S-Stop it, Gairen. *Shivers and stutters. * Y-You're s-scaring me. Gairen: *Glances at Michiko. * I told you. I'm just warning you guys. Megumi: So why did you go to the carnival? Gairen: To find out if it was true.  
  
Toshi looked as if he wanted to laugh.  
  
Toshi: Wait, wait, wait. You're telling us that you went there just to find out if it was true? Gairen: Yes.  
  
Toshi broke into laughter.  
  
Toshi: This is crazy! Come on, Gairen! What's wrong with you? *He kidded. * Gairen: I was bothered, okay? Kino: Shut up, Toshi. *Warns him. * So did anything happen? *Asks Gairen. * Gairen: I took the ride with other people. Michiko: What happened?  
  
Gairen never answered her question. Instead he asked:  
  
Gairen: Are you sure you guys still want to do this?  
  
They all nodded their heads and said "yes" in chorus.  
  
Gairen: All right. Don't say I didn't warn you. Megumi: (What's wrong with Gairen?)  
  
Chapter 3 No One in Sight  
  
Gairen remained dead silent. Megumi felt a cold chill run down her spine when she saw the bright sign of the carnival. Somehow, she was bothered with what Gairen said.  
  
Megumi: (Snap out of it!) *She scolded herself. * (It couldn't be true!)  
  
There were already cars parked outside the carnival. Gairen parked near the entrance. He shut the engine and reclined on his seat. Toshi gave him a puzzled look.  
  
Toshi: Are you all right?  
  
Gairen didn't reply.  
  
Yokino: What the hell is your problem, man? We're here to have fun, okay?  
  
Gairen turned around and gave him a cold look.  
  
Gairen: This won't be fun, Yokino. Yokino: W-What? Kino: Cut the crap, Gairen. You're just trying to scare us. Michiko: Yeah. Well, we're not backing out! Come on! *She urged. * Megumi: Gairen. *She whispered close to his ear. * Let's go.  
  
Gairen gave out a deep sigh and leaned back on his seat.  
  
Gairen: Are you really sure? All: YES!  
  
Gairen pulled out the keys and went out of the car, followed by the rest of them.  
  
Michiko: Let's go! *She yelled excitedly. * Toshi: All right! Kino: Let's do this dare!  
  
Megumi frowned a little as her gaze fell on Gairen.  
  
Megumi: (He's awfully silent. I wonder what's wrong.)  
  
Megumi caressed Gairen's hand. It was cold.  
  
Megumi: (Is he really this scared? It's only a dare.) Gairen. *As they walked towards the entrance. * Gairen: *Looks at her. * . Megumi: Are you all right? *She asked gently in a low whisper. *  
  
Gairen pulled out something from his pocket. It was the car keys. He placed them on Megumi's palm, and he was trembling slightly.  
  
Megumi: *Whispers. * G-Gairen. Why are you giving me the keys?  
  
Gairen didn't reply. He stopped walking. Megumi realized that they had already entered the carnival. She looked to her left and saw Yokino smiling and waving tickets in his hand. Megumi looked around and her jaw dropped open.  
  
Megumi: *Feels a pang of panic. * W-Where are all the people?  
  
The others seemed to notice too, because their faces turned pale as though they saw ghosts. Michiko bit her lip.  
  
Michiko: But aren't there cars outside? So-so there should be a lot of people here. Toshi: Y-You're right. Kino: *Voice slightly trembling. * There were only about three or four cars outside. *He assured. * Yokino: That's right. It's only ten o'clock anyway. More people will be here by midnight.  
  
Yokino's words sounded convincing enough.  
  
Yokino: Okay. Let's go?  
  
They nodded their heads and followed Yokino to the Hell Ride.  
  
Chapter 4 Hell's Ride  
  
The Hell Ride was the most popular ride so far. It seemed like a train with the cars connected with each other. There were six cars, and two girls and four guys already occupied the last three.  
Megumi heaved a sigh of relief. So there were people after all. She was convinced that the Hell Ride was popular since it was the only ride she saw with people on it. Come to think of it, they were the only people she saw. There weren't even any operators on the other rides.  
She chased the creepy thought away. Maybe the operators were just having some kind of meeting or something. At least that was what she hoped. She was quite spooked already.  
A gangling man with a scar on his arm was the operator of the ride. He looked rather creepy with the wound on his neck, which looked as if it had the color of gangrene. Yokino handed him the tickets, then almost wrestled with Toshi to get the front seat solo while Michiko and Kino slid quietly on the second seat. Finally, Yokino and Toshi agreed to sit together when the weird old operator gave a sickening grunt.  
  
Megumi: (Gairen.) *As she took her seat beside him. *  
  
Just when the ride was about to start, Toshi and Yokino gave them taunting grins.  
  
Toshi: Get ready for the ultimate dare of the century! Yokino: It's almost started!  
  
Suddenly, they felt the cart move. They cheered as they were getting nearer to the entrance. BAMM!!! They hit the doors. Megumi could hear everyone's voice, but couldn't help noticing that Gairen was silent. An old lady, with a blood-drenched dress approached them. She wore her hair in a lousy bun, and she was holding a toothed knife. They screamed as she lifted up the knife and give out an ear-piercing scream, but she quickly disappeared as a row off coffins crossed their way. The coffins opened and dead people sat up. Their faces were mangled and bleeding, and some of them had their eyeballs ripped off, while the others had severed body parts. Megumi gave out a scream and clung onto Gairen, but she only held onto air. Panic shrouded Megumi. She felt her heart reach her throat and her air supply seemed to be cut off.  
  
Megumi: GAIREN! *She screamed with horror. * Gairen! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
*Screaming her heart out. * Guys! Guys! Gairen's gone!  
  
They didn't seem to hear her through all the noisy cheers and screams they were making.  
  
Megumi: Guys! Gairen! Gairen's-WATCH OUT! *Quickly ducks. *  
  
There was a flash of silver that swung over their heads. She saw her friends duck too.  
  
Yokino: What was that?! Michiko: Cool!  
  
Megumi leaned over to Kino and Michiko.  
  
Megumi: *Yelling on top of her voice. * WHAT WAS THAT?! Michiko: I don't know!!! *She yelled back. * It was some sort of bloody blade! Megumi: G-Guys! Gairen's gone! Kino: What?!  
  
Kino looked behind him where Megumi and Gairen were seated. Sure enough, Gairen's seat was empty.  
  
Kino: Where-  
  
Yokino and Toshi yelled and cheered nervously as the car banged against another door, revealing children running around with knives stuck to their chests; their necks bled because of the metal chains that were squeezing them tightly. Suddenly, a ghost wearing a torn tuxedo swung a scythe at them threateningly. They all ducked again and it vanished completely. Headless nuns floated in front of them. They were silent yet dangerous at the same time. Megumi kept looking behind her. She felt her throat run dry.  
  
Megumi: Gairen! *Eyes get wet. *  
  
Megumi cried throughout the whole ride. Kino and Michiko didn't seem to be laughing anymore. They were both turning their heads every once in a while.  
  
Kino: MEGUMI! LOOK!  
  
Megumi followed where he was pointing. She let out a panicked shriek, but her voice was stuck to her throat. Gairen was standing beside a dummy zombie just next to the last car. Megumi met Gairen's cold, evil gaze through the eerie dim light. His eyes were filled with tears; his hands were filled with blood.  
Kino jumped out of the car and ran to Gairen.  
  
Michiko: KINO! *Reaches out for him. * COME BACK HERE! Kino: Gairen! What the hell's wrong with- Michiko & Megumi: KINO!  
  
A silver scythe sliced back and forth through the air. It was dripping with blood. They saw Kino fall down on the floor. They saw his body, but they didn't see his head.  
  
Michiko: *Cries with panic and horror. * KINO! NOOOO! Megumi: No. *She sobbed. *  
  
An awful thought crossed Megumi's mind.  
  
|Flashback|  
  
Gairen: Some serial killer was inside the ride. When they got out, the  
girl and her friends had all of their heads cut off.  
  
Kino: Shut up, Toshi. *Warns him. * So did anything happen? *Asks Gairen. * Gairen: I took the ride with other people. Michiko: What happened?  
  
Gairen never answered her question. Instead he asked:  
  
Gairen: Are you sure you guys still want to do this?  
  
They all nodded their heads and said "yes" in chorus.  
  
Gairen: All right. Don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
|End|  
  
Megumi: (G-Gairen's the serial killer?!)  
  
Megumi shook her head, but she couldn't deny the feeling that it was him. Yokino and Toshi didn't seem to know what was going on since they were both laughing and pointing at the scary people that hung feebly on the ceiling.  
She sobbed bitterly as Michiko sat at the edge of her seat, speechless with horror. Megumi cried, her hand falling on her lap. And then she felt something in her pocket.  
  
Megumi: (T-The keys to the car. Gairen gave them to me, but.)  
  
They were all shrouded with pure darkness now; there were neither monsters nor whatsoever. Yokino and Toshi were the only ones who kept yelling. Megumi shuddered. Since she saw the flash of silver a while ago before Gairen disappeared, she realized that the other people sitting behind them weren't cheering anymore.  
Just when she was about to turn her head to take a look, the cars slammed against another door. The ride was finished. Yokino and Toshi faced each other and stood up.  
  
Yokino: *Faces Megumi. * That was so c-  
  
Toshi and Yokino stared dead cold at the last three cars.  
  
Megumi: *Stands up. * W-Why? *Trembles. *  
  
Megumi and Michiko looked at the direction they were pointing and both of them let out a shrill, terrified scream.  
  
Chapter 5 All Gone  
  
They all stared at the last three cars. The other people who were seated there had no heads. Yokino's voice trembled and he shook.  
  
Yokino: W-What happened t-to them?! Toshi: *Suddenly panicking. * Where's Gairen and Kino?!  
  
Megumi jerked.  
  
Megumi: Let's get out of here, now! *As she took the car keys from her pocket. * Toshi: B-But K-Kino. Megumi: He's dead! *Crying wildly. * Toshi & Yokino: WHAT?!  
  
Megumi felt terror and grief all at the same time. All she wanted was to get out of the place-before Gairen finds them.  
  
Megumi: Let's go!  
  
Suddenly, all the lights of the carnival were shut off.  
  
Yokino: What's going on?! *Letting out a weak scream. * Michiko: Please! Let's get out of here! *Tugs on Toshi's sleeve. * Megumi: Come on! *She yelled faintly, feeling her voice falter. * Toshi: B-But Kino.  
Megumi: *She sobbed bitterly, yelling at Toshi at the same time. *  
KINO'S GONE! HE'S DEAD! THERE'S NOTHING WE CAN DO ABOUT IT!  
  
Toshi gazed at her sadly.  
  
Megumi: *Crying. * Let's go, Toshi. Please.  
  
Toshi took a step, and then they heard a loud moan from the Hell Ride. All the headless passengers stood up and marched directly towards them.  
  
Michiko: AAAGGHHHH!  
  
They ran straight towards the car. Toshi bolted to a stop when they got out of the carnival.  
  
Yokino: What now?! Toshi: Look! All the cars are gone!  
  
Megumi felt her heart sink into her stomach.  
  
Megumi: Where's our car?!  
  
Yokino pointed far to his left.  
  
Yokino: Over there! Come on!  
  
They ran and ran, not daring to look back. They heard the evil moans, assuring them that the headless people were still following them.  
They arrived at the car. Megumi, who had the keys in her hands, was quivering and could hardly open the car.  
  
Toshi: Quick! *As the headless people approached nearer. * Megumi: Got it!  
  
They jumped into the car; Megumi started the engine.  
  
Megumi: Yes! *As the car roared to life. * Let's get the hell out of here! Michiko: AAAAAGGGGHH!  
  
They all heard something crack. One of the headless passengers of the Hell Ride was furiously punching the window beside Michiko.  
  
Yokino: GO, MEGUMI! GO!!! *He yelled, impatiently frantic. *  
  
Megumi stepped on the gas and the car raced away from the carnival, leaving the headless monsters running helplessly. Toshi gave another look and saw them fall to the ground, lifeless again.  
  
Toshi: T-They're dead again.  
  
Megumi didn't listen to Toshi. Her mind was wandering off. Her thoughts were all jumbled up.  
  
Megumi: (Gairen gave me the keys. Why the hell did he give me the damn keys?!)  
  
|Flashback|  
  
They all sat back in Kino's living room. Toshi kept teasing Michiko that she was a scaredy-cat. Megumi smiled. Michiko wasn't a scaredy-cat, but Yokino and Toshi loved teasing her.  
  
Michiko: I am not! Toshi: Yes, you are! *He kidded. * Michiko: I told you! I am not a scaredy-cat! Toshi: Oh yeah? Prove it. Kino: *Grins. * Looks like Michiko can't prove it. Gairen: All right, let's have a dare.  
  
Everyone looked at Gairen intently.  
  
Megumi: What kind of dare?  
Gairen: I've heard of a carnival that was said to be haunted. Everyone  
who rode the Hell Ride there died. *Voice lowers to a whisper. * Or if  
they survived, they were trapped forever in it with the hostile ghouls  
there.  
  
Michiko shuddered.  
  
Toshi: Uh-oh. *Looks at Michiko tauntingly. * Michiko's getting scared. Michiko: Am not! I'm in! Let's go this Halloween! I can prove it! Gairen: Well? *Looks at the rest of them. * Megumi: *Smiles. * It's worth a try. Gairen: All right then. The dare's all set for Halloween.  
  
|End|  
  
Megumi shifted nervously in her seat. Gairen had set up the dare. Did he actually do it to kill all of them? Why would he give the car keys to her? She stared blankly at the road. Her eyes felt blurry; tears were coming out of her eyes. Even Michiko was crying at the backseat.  
  
Yokino: Megumi. Are you.  
  
His words trailed off.  
  
Megumi: (Oh, Gairen.) *She cried. *  
  
Megumi suddenly bolted up straight on her seat. Someone stood in front of the road-not very far away. It was Gairen. His neck and hands were all bloody. Screams and yells came out of their terrified voices. Megumi had hit the brakes, the car skidded, and then they hit something really hard. Megumi tasted blood. She heard someone calling her voice, but it was fading away.  
  
Megumi felt something soft against her cheeks. It was her pillow. She hugged it tight and cried. It was only a bad dream.  
  
Megumi: (It was only a dream.) *She thought happily. *  
  
Megumi hugged her pillow more tightly and snuggled under her covers.  
  
Megumi: (It's Halloween today. The day of our dare.) *She thought sleepily. *  
  
She pulled her covers over her head and tried to get some sleep.  
  
Megumi: (I thought Gairen was really-and Kino. I thought he really died.)  
  
Megumi felt fingers caressing her hair. Someone touched her face gently. She opened her eyes slightly and saw Yokino.  
  
Megumi: What? *She said sleepily. *  
  
Megumi opened her eyes fully and found herself inside a different room. She wasn't in her bedroom after all. She sat up with a quick jolt. She saw her left arm and foot wrapped up in a cast. Her right arm was all wound up with bandages. There was also gauze wrapped about her head.  
  
Megumi: Why am I in a hospital? *Asks Yokino with a panic-stricken face. *  
  
Yokino looked at her sadly. He looked quite pale and his lips seemed to be quivering slightly.  
  
Megumi: What's the date?  
  
Yokino didn't reply and pointed at the calendar near the door. The month was different. It was November 1. Megumi clapped a hand to her mouth. The clock read two o'clock in the morning.  
  
Megumi: *Feels like crying. * It's not-it's not a dream? Yokino: Megumi.  
Megumi: *Cries. * K-Kino is really dead? W-Was it G-Gairen? O-Or was  
the Hell Ride really haunted?  
  
Megumi couldn't stop crying.  
  
Megumi: Tell me! Where's Toshi and Michiko?  
  
Yokino looked down at his feet and remained silent. Megumi feared that what she was thinking might be what she would hear from Yokino. She wiped her tears and asked again.  
  
Megumi: Where's Michiko and Toshi?  
  
Yokino didn't look up nor did he reply.  
  
Megumi: Yokino! Answer me! Please.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Megumi gazed at the door and saw a nurse come in.  
  
Nurse: Oh. You're awake already. How are you feeling? *She smiled. * Megumi: Uh. Where-where are my friends?  
Nurse: *Her cheerful expression turned into a slight frown. * You mean  
the other girl and those two boys?  
Megumi: Two boys? No, just one. The other one's my brother. He's right-  
where is he?!  
  
The nurse went beside her and touched her hand.  
  
Nurse: I'm sorry. But your brother and your two friends died in the  
car crash you were in.  
  
Megumi felt her eyes water again.  
  
Megumi: W-What? But I was just talking to Yokino. *Looking at the place where Yokino sat. * Nurse: I know this is hard for you. *Pauses. * Don't you remember what happened? Megumi: I-I.  
  
Megumi suddenly remembered everything that had happened. They saw Gairen standing at the middle of the road. She had hit the brakes hard to avoid hitting him, but the car never stopped. Instead, it hit a thick, tall metal post. She remembered her blood drip from her forehead and taste it. And yes, someone was calling her that time. Now she recognized the voice. It was Yokino's. He was calling her name.  
  
Nurse: Are you all right?  
  
Megumi looked naively at the nurse.  
  
Megumi: They're dead. They're all gone?  
Nurse: Please, I'm really sorry for all that happened.  
Megumi: But. How did we get here in the hospital? *She asked. * Who  
took us here? We were practically out of town!  
Nurse: Someone called and said there was an emergency. Here, take  
this. *Hands her a capsule. * It will make you feel much better.  
*Hands Megumi a glass of water. *  
  
Megumi drank the capsule and the nurse left her. She reclined on the bed and cried. Yokino was talking to her just a while ago before the nurse came in. He was telling her something.  
  
Megumi: H-He was saying goodbye. *Cries. * Yokino, Toshi, Michiko,  
Kino, and Gairen. They're all gone.  
  
Megumi cried and cried until she drifted off into a lonely sleep.  
  
Chapter 6 Only a Warning  
  
Megumi woke up that morning with her parents beside her.  
  
Megumi: M-Mom, D-Dad. *Sits up and cries on her mother's shoulder. *  
They're gone. *Cries. *  
  
Mr. Takato stroked Megumi's head. He was crying too.  
  
Akiyama: It was an accident Megumi. Nobody wanted it to happen.  
Megumi: B-But Mom, Dad. Y-Yokino. *She sobbed. * H-He's gone too. B-  
But I saw him before I knew he was already dead. Sakura: Megumi. That's not possible. *She cried. * Maybe-maybe you were only dreaming.  
  
Megumi didn't argue anymore. She knew they wouldn't believe her.  
  
Megumi: W-What about G-Gairen? H-He killed Kino! H-He was in the Hell  
Ride with us! Then-then, he killed. *She cried. *  
  
Akiyama and Sakura exchanged surprised glances.  
  
Sakura: Megumi. Where exactly did you go last night?  
  
Megumi looked quite perplexed.  
  
Megumi: T-The popular carnival, Festive Carnival.  
  
Akiyama and Sakura exchanged glances again.  
  
Sakura: W-Well, how did you get there? Megumi: *Getting impatient with curiosity. * G-Gairen drove us there. Why? What's wrong?  
  
Akiyama scratched his head, pushed up his glasses slightly, and then sighed.  
  
Akiyama: We have something to tell you, Megumi.  
  
Megumi eyed her father curiously, as if expecting to hear something that was far worse.  
  
Megumi: What is it, Dad?  
Akiyama: *Inhales deeply. * Well, you see, a while ago when you were  
sleeping, two policemen went here to inform us what happened when they  
found you in the car crash. When we asked about Gairen, they said he  
was found dead the day before Halloween. He was found-he was.  
  
Mr. Takato had stopped talking. Megumi fought back her tears. Did this mean Gairen wasn't some serial killer? If he was dead already, then he wouldn't be with them during their terror in the carnival.  
  
Akiyama: *Regains his composure. * He was found beheaded in front of  
an old house an hour and a half away from here. Megumi: *Opens her mouth in protest. * He was with us last night! I saw him! Sakura: I'm sorry, Megumi. He's gone too.  
Akiyama: And that carnival, that carnival doesn't exist. It's only a  
carnival in a popular ghost story during our time. Megumi: What are you talking about? B-But we were there last night! We rode the Hell Ride.  
Sakura: Megumi. You're worrying me. You kids were found in the middle  
of nowhere, to exaggerate. There wasn't any carnival near from where  
you were. Megumi: Then what else was near?! *Slightly raising her voice. * Akiyama: The same old house where Gairen was found dead. Megumi: But how about Kino? *Her voice started to falter. * Sakura: Same house.  
  
Megumi finally understood everything. She tried her best to force back her tears, but she burst out crying. Her parents decided to leave Megumi to give her some time on her own. She reminisced everything. She cried even more remembering Yokino and Gairen. Just a while ago, when it was still dark, Yokino had shown himself to Megumi-and he was actually dead. That explains why he was so pale. So it was true that the carnival was really haunted. Her parents told her that it never existed. It would remain a mystery why they had seen it and even got to ride the Hell Ride. Gairen was killed in that ride. The cars had disappeared by the time they got out of the carnival. Those were probably the people Gairen was talking about. Megumi and her friends had actually taken the ride with them.  
Megumi cried even more. She couldn't believe she actually mistook him as the serial killer.  
That explains why Gairen was so quiet. It was his ghost, trying to warn them that the ride was haunted; he tried to warn them that they would die.  
Maybe that was the reason why Gairen gave her the car keys. He gave it to her so she could get away. He was actually protecting her. So it wasn't him who took Kino's life. Something else did. And didn't the nurse say someone called at the hospital? Maybe it was Gairen too.  
Megumi gazed at the chair where Yokino sat.  
  
Megumi: Everyone died in the car crash but me. Gairen. *Looks out the  
window. * Maybe he was at the road because he was saying goodbye.  
  
Chapter 7 The Old House  
  
After a few weeks, Megumi was able to recover from her injuries from the car crash, but she still didn't recover from the trauma she went through during that night on Halloween. She never attended the funerals of her friends nor Gairen's. She even refused to attend Yokino's because of the visions she had every now and then. Christmas was only a week away, and it felt as though it would be the worst Christmas she'll ever have.  
  
Sakura: Megumi, could you please hand me the mistletoes? Megumi: *Tries her best to be cheerful. * Here. Sakura: Thank You. Megumi: Mom. There's something that has been bothering me recently. Sakura: What is it? *Looks worried. * Megumi: Do you know who owned the old house where Gairen and Kino were found? Sakura: Err, yes. Honey, do we still have to- Megumi: Please Mom. I really want to know. Sakura: *Hesitates. * Very well. Tanada Kaito owned it.  
  
Megumi widened her eyes in surprise.  
  
Sakura: Is something wrong, Dear? Megumi: N-No. Nothing.  
  
Megumi ran up to her room and sat on her chair. Tanada Kaito, Michiko's father. The house itself was probably cursed too. Maybe it was him who haunted the place as well. Kaito always saw people hung on gallows. Maybe he haunts the people and takes off their heads.  
She heard someone laugh and said, "That's right, Megumi!" She looked behind her and saw no one. She felt her heart bang against her chest as cold sweat started to drip from her forehead. She shook her head.  
  
Megumi: Must've been my imagination.  
  
She looked out the window and saw the first frost fall down from the sky. She shivered uneasily as though icy fingers were running down her back. Megumi saw a reflection of someone through the window. She gasped and looked back. No one was there.  
  
Megumi: Gairen?  
  
She buried her face in her hands.  
  
Megumi: This is the worst Christmas I'll ever have.  
  
And with that, she stood up and went back downstairs. 


End file.
